


The Family Vacation

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Agent Carter References, Cute, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Family fun, Family time, Holiday, Iron Baby, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Pepperony, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts is a mom, Pepperony - Freeform, Pool Fun, Stark LA Mansion, Swimming, Vacation, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: After everything that's gone on Tony decides that his two favourite ladies deserve a vacation.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hol’day! Hol’day!” Bea chanted as she ran around the lounge of their ‘Holiday home’ as Tony had put it.

Tony and Pepper laughed. In her short life Bea hadn’t been much further than the outskirts of New York, not counting the first four months of her life during which they lived in Malibu and the one unscheduled trip to Asgard which nobody spoke of. So this change of scenery and the change of pace that came with it was embraced by the three year old.

“Des’ a pool!” She announced, pressing her face to the glass doors which lead out into the mansion’s extensive garden.

“So this was a family home? You grew up here?” Pepper asked.

“Well, sort of. And that’s the answer to both of your questions. Boarding school, remember?” Tony told her. Pepper nodded, she remembered. “My dad started living here in 1947? I think? Long before he met Mom anyway. From what Aunt Peggy and Aunt Ana told me there was once a flamingo and a koala.”

“A flamingo?”                                                                                          

“He was called Bernard. He hated Uncle Jarvis, and from the stories I got told the feeling was mutual.”

“Pool!” Bea insisted, becoming frustrated with her parent’s lack of enthusiasm for the pool and prodding the door.

“I know sweetheart, it’s cool isn’t it?”

“ _So_ cool.” She responded without looking away from the pool.

“I’ve been having the house upgraded and refurbished for about a year now and thought we might as well try it out now that it’s finished.” Tony told Pepper. “I just need to install FRIDAY and we’re good to go.”

“Okay, show us where the bedrooms are and Bea and I will unpack while you get that done.”

“Bu’ Mama, pool!” Bea insisted again.

“I know there’s a pool princess but you can’t get in the pool in your normal clothes, you have to get changed into your swimsuit.”

Bea frowned and huffed dramatically, stomping over to where Pepper stood.

“She is going to be such a stroppy teenager.” Tony laughed.

“Don’t laugh! You’ll just encourage her! Pepper scolded him.

“I can’t help it.” He threw his hands up in surrender. “I’ll show you where the bedrooms are and then I’ll go install FRIDAY.” He told them.

Tony ruffled Bea’s hair as he passed her and began lead the way down the hall. He stopped between two doors that were almost directly opposite one another and turned to face them.

“Mommy and Daddy’s room.” He pointed to the door on his right, their left. “Bea’s room.” He gestured to the door on his left, their right. “I’ll see you ladies in about twenty to thirty minutes.” He gave Pepper a quick peck on the cheek and ruffled Bea’s hair again as he passed back down the hallway. “Be good for Mommy princess.”

“Yes Dada.” Bea nodded.

“Such a daddy’s girl.”

“Maybe the next generation of superheroes will include Iron Woman rather than Iron Man.”

“Not a chance. My baby is never going anywhere near combat or that suit.” Pepper told him sternly.

“What do you think Bea? CEO or superhero?” Tony asked as he continued down the hallway.

She pouted and thought about it for a second. “Superhero!” She declared.

“The little lady has spoken!” Tony called out without turning back around.

“Never.” Pepper repeated as Bea slipped her small hand in hers, holding the Hulk teddy she rarely let go of in the other. “Come on princess, let’s go and get ready for some pool time.”

“Yeah!” Bea cheered as she bounced on the spot, hugging the Hulk teddy close to her chest. “Pool time!”

“Change first.”

“Okay! C’mon Mama!” She started pulling her to the room which Tony had indicated to be hers.

“Okay, okay!” Pepper laughed, allowing herself to be tugged forward.

Bea stopped in the doorway to her room and gasped.

“Oh wow…” Pepper breathed.

The room was quite large but this was not unexpected from the size of the building, every room Tony had shown them so far was huge. A pale green carpet which was still fluffy and soft underfoot made a change from the dark wooden flooring of the hallway. Three of the walls were painted white and the other could only be described as a feature wall. The feature wall was covered with a very pale blue flat pattern wall-paper on which pastel coloured flowers ran wild with the occasional butterfly or bee. The One of the white walls contained the only window in the room which ran almost the entire height of the wall. The window was framed by a pair of heavy pale blue blackout curtains and faced out onto the mansions extensive gardens with a wrought iron fence in front of it. On another of the white walls, the one opposite the door, there was a deep alcove that could be covered by a pair of chiffon curtains that were currently tied back. A three quarter size bed was built into the alcove. The bed appeared to have twisted white metal railing that could be pulled up while Bea was sleeping to make sure she didn’t fall out but there was a gap at the end for if she needed to get out of bed for whatever reason. The bed itself was covered in fresh, crisp flowery bedding with big squishy pillows and a shelf jutting out into the room at the head containing a nightlight. At the foot of the bed there looked to be a seating area with a bench seat that was filled with cushions and strewn with star shaped fairy lights. A white painted, wooden French style dresser with a gold trim stood against the feature wall with a selection of various Avengers merchandise sat on top. A gold framed, full length bevelled mirror was attached to the wall a foot from the dresser. There was a bookshelf, in the same style as the dresser against the wall nearest the door filled with pretty little nick-nacks and lots of books.

Bea looked up and gasped again. “Mama! Look!” She pointed.

The ceiling was painted varying shades of black, blue and purple made to look like galaxies, stars and constellations with the planets of the solar system (including Pluto) and their moons hanging down to appear as though they were orbiting the main light which was shaped like the sun.

“Well Tony, you’ve really outdone yourself on this one…” Pepper mumbled.

Bea abandoned her case and ran for the bed, scrambling up onto it. From there she stared at the rest of the room in awe.

“Mama look!” she repeated, pointing this time to the corner of the room beside the bookcase.

Suspended from the ceiling was a seat consisting of two cushions in a net made of soft, grey material.

Neither mother nor daughter spoke for a few moments as they took in everything that surrounded them.

“Mama! Pool time?” Bea eventually broke the silence as she jumped off the bed, landing on her feet with a soft thump. While she waited for Pepper to answer she tucked the Hulk teddy up securely in the bed.

“Of course sweetheart, let’s get you changed, then I’ll get changed and we can go have some pool time.”

“Yay!”


	2. Chapter 2

When Tony eventually ventured out to the pool Pepper and Bea were already there. Pepper was sat up on a sun lounger, keeping a close eye on Bea who was inspecting the pool from near to the edge.

“You look nice.” Tony nodded, indicating her navy and white bikini.

“Thanks.” Pepper replied. “Not too bad yourself. Though I personally wouldn’t have gone for the Iron Man trunks.”

“Present from Natasha. She thought it would be funny, she bought Steve some Captain America ones too. I like them, they’re stylish.” He struck a couple of poses to show them off.

Pepper rolled her eyes at the display. “I think that’s your ego.”

“You love it really.” He winked at her before joining Bea at the edge of the pool. “What’s the matter princess? I thought you were excited about the pool.”

She looked up at him, her mouth pressed into a fine line. “Scary.”

“It’s not that scary, I promise.” He offered his hand to her. “Come on, we’ll go and get your arm-bands on. Then we’ll all get in the pool together.”

“’Kay.”

She held onto his hand as they made their way to Pepper who was waiting ready with the inflatables. Bea pulled a face as Pepper securely slipped one of the offending, orange, puffy, plastic things onto each of her arms.

“I know they feel a little tight right now but they’ll start to feel better after a while.”

Bea just flapped her arms around a little. “Don ike it.”

“I know that too, but they help to keep you safe in the water.”

“Okay…” Bea mumbled as she grasped Tony’s hand once again. “Pool?”

“Yeah pool. Do you want to climb in with me or are you going to jump in?”

She looked at him like he was mad.

“Don’t worry, if you jump in I’ll catch you.”

“Mama too?”

“Well I don’t think Mommy will be jumping in but I think she’ll get in the pool with us.”

“Of course I will, but you’re right no jumping in for me.” She told them while checking that her hair was still securely braided back off her face.

“Come on, let’s get in!” Tony grinned.

Bea still looked a little unsure but followed him all the same, not hesitating until she was stood at the top of the steps after Tony had climbed in.

“It’s okay sweetheart. I’m here and Daddy is just there ready to catch you when you get in the water.” Pepper told her, sitting beside her and swinging her legs in the water.

“You do.” Bea insisted, moving out of the way to allow Pepper to climb into the pool.

“You go first and I’ll be right behind you, I promise.”

“Okay…” She stepped up to the ladder, watching Tony waiting for her at the other side of the ladder to make sure he was definitely there and not going to move.

“I’m here, don’t worry. Now you turn around and climb down the ladder backwards.” She looked up to meet his gaze from where she was watching the water, her eyes wide at his instruction. “It’s alright princess I’ve got you.”

Bea didn’t speak she just nodded and turned around to climb down the ladder backwards as he told her to. She gripped the hand rails so tightly her knuckles turned white. Tony had hold of her the moment she started climbing down.   
Once she was in the water Tony moved them backwards so that Pepper had room to climb in too. Bea splashed around a little, her fear quickly melting away when she realised it was nothing to be afraid of.

“Spash…” She mumbled, slapping into the water a little more forcefully. “Look Mama!” She swept her arm through the water to create a wave.

“That’s great baby, but you know what’s even better?” Pepper bent and stage whispered. “Splashing Daddy with the water.” She winked at Bea before quickly standing back up straight and using both hands to gather enough water to significantly splash Tony in the face with.

Tony blinked at her in shock, Bea squealed happily and laughed.

“Mama funny!”

“I’m glad you think so.” Tony screwed up his face, Bea laughed again. “Are you ready for a swimming lesson princess?”

“No, more spash.” Bea told him as she attempted to copy Pepper’s movements, this time aimed at the woman herself.

Bea didn’t succeed with scooping as much water as Pepper had but she didn’t do bad and managed to create a substantial splash of water. It was Pepper’s turn to be stunned when the water hit her.

“I believe we call that karma.” Tony told her with a smirk, Pepper stuck her tongue out at him in response. “Hey Bea, do you want to give jumping into the pool a try now?”

“Nope.” She responded as she flailed across the short distance between her parents to Peppers waiting arms.

“I’ve got you princess.” Pepper told her as she grabbed for Bea’s little hands in the water.

“Are you sure? It’s fun.” He tried to convince her.

“S’ore.” She confirmed with a nod.

“Not even a little one?” He asked as he swam to the ladders.

“Nuh-uh.” She shook her head.

Tony was about to press again when Pepper shot him a glare.

“Leave her alone, understood.”

“Dada jump?” Bea asked, pointing to Tony as he climbed out of the pool.

“Yeah, Daddy’s going to jump in.” Pepper told her. “Do you want to watch?” She asked as she turned them to face the deep end of the pool.

Bea looked uncertain but nodded anyway, her eyes fixed on Tony stood at the edge ready to jump.

“Ready ladies?” He asked, posing for effect.

Pepper rolled her eyes at the display. “Are you not even going to use the diving board?”

“I’m not that confident.”

“Stop stalling,” Pepper smirked. “Do a flip!”

It was Tony’s turn to roll his eyes as he backed up to give a running start to his jump and cannon-balled into the pool.

Bea squealed as Tony plunged into the water, looking visibly relieved when he resurfaced.

“See princess, all safe and fun.” Tony assured her while he headed to the stairs to climb out and jump back in again.

She still looked at him like she didn’t believe him but relaxed more each time he jumped in, until:

“Me too! Me too!” Bea crowed excitedly.

“You’re sure?” Pepper asked her.

“Yeah! Yeah!” She reached out to Tony as he swam/waded through the water, back over to them. “Me too Dada! Me too!” She insisted.

“You want to try now princess? Are you sure?”

Bea let out a kind of exasperated sigh. “Yeah!”

“Okay, that’s good.” He took her from Pepper and pulled her through the water to the steps. “You climb out of the pool,” He helped her get her feet on the steps and supervised her as she clambered up them all. Once she was out of the pool he waded a little bit further down, to about a quarter of the way down the pool where he could still stand with a considerable amount of himself out of the water. “Because you can’t swim as well as Daddy, you jump from this part here.” He patted the space a couple of steps from the edge of the pool. “And I’ll be ready to grab you, okay?”

“Yeah!” Bea stood where he had indicated.

“Oh! Wait a minute!” Pepper interrupted as she too climbed out of the pool and moved quickly over to the sun lounger she had previously been sat on.

Tony and Bea watched her confusedly.

“I’m going to record this! The others will be so mad if I don’t.” She grinned as she grabbed her phone from the table once she had dried her hands.

They waited a moment to allow Pepper to get herself sorted before Tony spoke up.

“Are we ready camera woman?”

“Yeah, yeah all good to go!” Pepper was still grinning, holding the phone with one hand and giving them a thumbs up with the other.

“Ready princess?”

“Yeah!” Bea confirmed, stamping her feet impatiently.

“Okay. On three.” Tony instructed. “One… Two… Three!”

On three Bea ran the few steps between where she stood and the edge of the pool and leapt into the water landing with a splash. Tony grabbed her the moment she went under the water and pulled her up. She was all smiles and bright eyes, laughing excitedly.

“See, I told you! Fun!” Tony hugged her close and kissed her cheek.

“’Gen, ‘gen!” She wriggled trying to squirm free from Tony’s grasp.

“Okay bossy pants!” Tony laughed. “Is it a good video?” He asked Pepper as Bea repositioned herself for another jump.

“It’s great.” Pepper smiled.

“Dada! Ready!”

“I’m coming!” He grinned. Swimming lessons could wait for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry about the massive description of Bea’s bedroom, I got soooo carried away (I even sketched out some of it). Interior designing would be my jam if I didn’t get so easily carried away with it, nothing would ever get finished! 
> 
> Much love and as always, any kudos, comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
